In some virtual machine management schemes, virtual machines are created by an administrator and then used by users who are remote to the administrator. The user of a virtual machine may not have any privileges, for example, to create virtual machines. Oftentimes, users with many different needs implement virtual machines to meet their needs. For example, virtual machines may be used by programmers, information technology specialists, business developers, and salespersons for very different purposes. As a result, administrators often provide general purpose virtual machines that may be used for multiple different purposes. Thus, while the virtual machine may meet some of the needs of the user, the virtual machine may not be designed with the user's needs in mind and may not perfectly meet the user's needs. As the foregoing illustrates, an approach for, among others, developing a special purpose virtual machine for a user may be desirable.